


Fallen and Can't Get Up

by Gracedcheshirecatofgold



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Psst. I wrote the Life Alert improv idea.), Based on Alex Ariana live stream, Dating, F/M, Go check out her videos, I need sleep, I'm sorry for not asking permission from ALex to post something based off her stream!, Inner Chat, LIFE ALERT, Life Alert Commercial, Love you!, Might as well throw that out just in case, Post Reveal, That girl is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracedcheshirecatofgold/pseuds/Gracedcheshirecatofgold
Summary: Adrien's inner Chat says something, and Marinette cannot believe her decisions.





	Fallen and Can't Get Up

“Excuse me miss!” Adrien Agreste smiled, running up to his girlfriend at the food court. He had been hoping to see her here, and she looked even more gorgeous than normal. Her blue hair was down and curled, waves bouncing on her shoulders. She wore a teal dress she had designed herself, and words couldn't describe how radiant it was.

Marinette turned around, spotting the model boy she loved. His grin was infectious, and she couldn't help but smile too. “Yes?”

When his signature Chat grin appeared, she knew he was planning something, but she tried to ignore the feeling. “Would you like to buy a Life Alert?” He asked.

“Excuse me? Adrien, what are you on, because-“

“Would you like to buy a Life Alert?” Adrien repeated, interrupting Mari’s sentence, “You know, ‘I've fallen and I can't get up’?”

“Yeah?” The girl was still extremely confused, and it was evident. The blonde’s heart melted a bit when she saw her adorable questioning face.

“Well since we're together,” Adrien held his girlfriend’s hand, gaze locked with hers, “I think I need it. _Because I've fallen for you, and I don't think I can get back up._ ”

She stared, dumbfounded.

Seconds ticked by.

One.

Two.

Three.

Then it clicked.

Her boyfriend’s Chat side was showing, and he used a pickup line.

“Marinette wait!” He called out after her as she walked away, having no clue as to her direction, except away. “Mari please! I love you! Please come back!”

Of COURSE she had to have fallen for him. Why did she fall for that cute kitten in the first place?

That stupid, perfect dork.

Her dork.

**Author's Note:**

> SO, after the live stream, I play around a little bit, intending to go to bed. Then this idea popped into my head like, "Lol, NOPE."
> 
> ^.^ Night (Or better yet, day)
> 
> ~Gracedcheshirecatofgold


End file.
